Regret
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Merasakan hal yang namanya menyesal saat kepergian gadis bersyal merah. Dan apa perasaan itu juga akan berlaku jika dirinya kehilangan sosok ular pengganggunya? Yaoi. XX!Shin/Kuroha. Warning Inside. Special Fic for Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha day.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
>Kagerou Days__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
>Regret © Adelia-chan<em>

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Pairing: Route XX!Shintaro/Kuroha_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Merasakan hal yang namanya menyesal saat kepergian gadis bersyal merah. Dan apa perasaan itu juga akan berlaku jika dirinya kehilangan sosok ular pengganggunya?_

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic for Shintaro x Kokonose H./Konoha day]_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fik ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fik ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p>Kedutan terlihat jelas di wajah, lidah yang berdecak kesal, mata yang sedikit menyipit. Sudah cukup untuk memberikan penjelasan akan keadaannya yang sangat tak nyaman terus-terusan diganggu. Walau sudah menggunakan <em>headphone <em>dan mendengar musik keras-keras, walau layar kaca di hadapannya sedang berganti-ganti gambar maupun tulisan karena pekerjaannya, tapi tetap saja dirinya tak bisa merasa tenang. Dan hampir membuat kesabarannya memuncak.

Sedangkan sosok hitam yang diketahui adalah penyebab mengapa pemuda yang lebih pendek—Shintaro Kisaragi—menjadi kesal hanya menyeringai melihat semua yang dilakukannya benar-benar berhasil.

Shin melepas _headphone _yang melekat di kepalanya. Langsung mendorong meja sehingga kursi yang ia gunakan sedikit mundur. Mata hitamnya yang sedikit terlihat memiliki garis-garis kurang tidur menatap. "Baiklah... sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyanya yang mengawali pembicaraan. Lelah jika bukan untuk pertama kalinya ini ia diganggu.

Lawan bicaranya yang memiliki manik kuning yang indah dan juga dikenal bernama Kuroha hanya menaruh sikutnya di atas _handle _kursi dan menadahkan dagunya dengan tangan, tak peduli kalau wajah keduanya yang sangat dekat. "Hm~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Tersenyumlah, sepertiku." Seringainya seolah-olah memberikan contoh senyuman terbaik—walau yang ada malah sebaliknya.

Kedua jari telunjuk dengan kuku-kuku tajam berwarna hitam—bukan karena tak menjaga kebersihan—itu menyentuh ujung-ujung bibir Shin dan menariknya ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis, senyuman yang seharusnya berbentuk sempurna, kalau saja empunya tak memasang wajah masam sehingga memperseram penampilannya.

Suara decak tak puas dari pihak Kuroha yang menyadari jika lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak bisa ramah sedikitpun kepadanya. "Baiklah-baiklah! Aku hanya ingin mengganggu saja kok—"

"Menggangguku dengan mengingatkan terus dengan hal itu?" sela Shin sebelum meraih botol soda di atas mejanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, jadi biarkanlah ia menyegarkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Seringai yang semakin melebar, sadar jika jawabannya tepat sasaran. "Kau mendapat _negima_ milikku! Hum, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Mengingatkanmu akan kesalahan fatal yang kau lakukan, sampai-sampai gadis bodoh itu pergi meninggalkanmu dengan cara—"

"Cukup."

Suara dentum botol minumannya yang bersentuhan dengan meja, terdengar sangat keras karena Shin membuatnya seolah-olah memukul meja.

Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekarang. Ucapan Kuroha sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan. Memangnya kenapa jika ini semua kesalahannya? Memangnya kenapa jika Ayano mati karena dirinya? Memangnya itu sudah jelas jika semua ini salahnya? Walau ia merasa demikian, tapi setidaknya jangan buat dirinya semakin mengingat hal itu. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti bocah cengeng begitu membenamkan wajah di lipatan tangan hanya karena menutupi keadaannya.

Shin mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya, lalu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kuroha. "Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Tak ada kerjaan yang lain?" ucapan dan mata sama-sama terlihat tajam. Wajar karena ia memang sangat kesal terhadap sosok ular di sampingnya ini.

"Kau tepat sekali~!" Maksudnya pekerjaannya hanyalah mengganggu Shin seorang.

Senyum lebar agak kekanak-kanakan, Kuroha sengaja berperilaku sok manis bukan tanpa alasan—Shintaro kadang akan semakin marah melihat ekspresi itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau akan merasa menyesal karena hal itu?" lanjutnya sembari menajamkan tatapannya, berbeda dengan sang HikkiNEET yang tatapannya sangat dingin dan seram, ia malah menunjukan tatapan yang seolah-olah ingin menggoda.

Tak menjawab, lawan bicaranya hanya dibuat berdecih kesal.

"Hentikan," desis Shin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, sedikit meremat yang hampir mencakar kulit, ia terlihat sangat depresi. "Kau hanyalah ular yang tak berguna. Mungkin aku akan senang jika kau yang mati." Kemudian ia memijit pelipisnya, tapi tak berhasil membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya hilang.

Sejenak, Kuroha merubah ekspresinya menjadi setengah kaget, setengah sangsi. "Whoa, itu hati atau mesin _freezer_?" guraunya mengejek.

Kepalan tangan menahan diri, Shin menatap kejam. "Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku. Aku tak senang melihatmu, kau sangat menggangguku bagai parasit—bahkan lebih," tegasnya yang dari awal tak bisa menyaring setiap ucapannya apakah itu terdengar kasar atau halus, dan juga tak peduli jikalau lawan bicaranya terluka akan hal itu. Situasinya yang sekarang menjadikan alasan ia bisa terkena darah tinggi mendadak.

Terdiam selama satu menit. Keduanya saling bertatap-tatap—Shin dengan mata yang mengisyaratkan kebencian, dan Kuroha dengan mata yang entah tak tahu berkata apa. Sampai diakhiri dengan sosok yang lebih tinggi bangkit setelah membungkuk lama, senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya. Dan Shintaro tak bisa membaca ekspresi yang terukir di sana karena rambut panjang itu menutup kedua manik ular tersebut.

"Kau tidak seru," satu kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kuroha sebelum langkah kaki dan debuman kecil pintu pertanda sosok ular itu sendiri beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan, huh, apa yang dikatakannya? Tidak seru?

Ya, dirinya memang tidak menyenangkan. Ia memang sangat membosankan, tidak ramah dan juga dingin, sampai membuat dirinya tak memiliki teman sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Ayano—baiklah, ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat gadis itu lagi.

Shintaro meremas dan sedikit menjambak helai-helai rambutnya dengan kasar, ia benar-benar sangat frustasi.

Sepertinya sebuah hal yang sulit untuk tidak mengungkitnya. Mencoba melupakannya dan malah mengakibatkan dirinya semakin menderita.

Karena insiden bunuh diri Ayano yang membuatnya selama ini ia tak bisa tak memikirkan semua itu. Binggung, sungguh bingung. Ia tak tahu pasti, dan tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari gadis itu sampai dengan bodohnya mengakhiri nyawa? Apa sebenarnya alasan dari semua ini? Apakah yang dikatakan Kuroha benar jika ini semua adalah kesalahannya? Atau ada hal lain yang mengganjal? Mengapa ia sulit sekali mencerna situasi. Beberapa faktor, sepatah kata ataupun hal lainnya, setidaknya biarkan ia mengetahui jawabannya.

Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat hal itu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bersalah atau tidak. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa semenderita ini karena kematian Ayano, padahal sebelumnya ia sangat masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Ia heran mengapa baru sekarang ia bisa merasakan penyesalan. Ia membenci dirinya—sangat-sangat membencinya.

"Akh!" Inilah hasilnya jika ia mengingat hal itu lagi. Kekesalan, kebencian, penyesalan, sedih, muram, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Seperti mencoba mempermainkan, dan malah berujung-ujung menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini agar tak terlalu menderita.

Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran itu. Ia tak menyukainya. Ia membencinya. Dan entah kenapa ia juga merasa menyesal—

_BANG!_

Untuk sesaat, pikiran Shintaro melayang entah kenapa.

Kedua bola matanya membulat begitu di menit selanjutnya ia menyadari sesuatu—bunyi senjata api, yang mungkin milik Kuroha. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah untuk apa ular itu memakai senjatanya? Di rumah ini tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya dan juga pemuda itu. Mungkin saja sosok itu sedang membidik sesuatu? Tapi apa?

Atau mungkin—

_Brak_! Shin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Terdiam cukup lama untuk merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Gurat wajah, peluh dan bola mata yang membelalak di rongganya melukiskan perasaannya yang kembali tercampur aduk. Dan kemudian ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa bagaikan dikejar sesuatu, entah ia paranoia atau khawatir. Ia langsung membanting pintu begitu keluar. Kakinya tak bisa berjalan santai melewati tangga dan juga lantai-lantai yang di pijaknya. Sangat tidak berhati-hati dan tak peduli jika bisa saja dirinya tersandung dan terjatuh. Di otaknya hanya ada satu perintah; mengejar sumber suara yang membuatnya sepanik ini, apapun yang terjadi semuanya tak penting.

Pikirannya kembali mengepul tentang hal yang hampir sama sebelumnya.

Apa mungkin Kuroha menganggap serius ucapannya?

Apa mungkin Kuroha benar-benar terlukai oleh perkataannya barusan?

Apa mungkin Kuroha mengabulkan permintaannya?

Apa mungkin sekarang ia harus merasakan rasanya ditinggal oleh dua orang yang seolah-olah menudingnya akan semua penyebab kematian ini?

Apa mungkin—

"Kuroha!" Setelah menjatuhkan barang-barang di atas meja kecil di sampingnya karena sulit mengerem. Akhirnya Shintaro berhenti berlari begitu tak bisa menemukan sosok yang dicarinya karena semuanya tertutupi oleh bayangan hitam. Jantungnya serasa berhenti begitu melihat warna merah yang masih baru menghiasi lantai-lantai, dan juga sekitar ruangan.

Tidak mungkin.

Apakah ini benar?

Apakah ia harus kembali merasakan yang namanya kehilangan? Sudah Ayano dan sekarang Kuroha?

Apakah ia disalahkan dalam hal ini?

Mengapa? Mengapa harus ia yang menerimanya?

Ia memang kesal kepada Kuroha, ia memang tidak menginginkan keberadaan laki-laki itu di sini, ia tidak suka kepada sikap ular itu yang seenaknya. Jadi, bukankah bagus jika sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya? Tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi, pasti sangat menyenangkan melewati hari-harinya. Tapi—mengapa. Mengapa ia malah merasa sakit di dadanya?

Apakah ia kembali merasakan sebuah penyesalan?

Dan kemudian ia juga sadar dalam satu waktu.

Perasaan ini—perasaan yang sama saat Ayano pergi. Perasaan yang selalu berputar-putar dikehidupannya yang sekarang, yang entah mengapa bisa terasa sangat sakit melebihi penyakit fisik sekalipun. Rasa sakit yang menjalar mula-mula terasa di dada hingga akhirnya menyebar ke otak. Semuanya terjadi karena ia tahu—ia tahu jika selama ini keberadaan Kuroha tidak semuanya berdampak negatif. Ia sadar jika selama ini ia tak sendirian seperti dulu semenjak ular itu mulai mengganggunya.

"Sial..." desisnya.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu baginya, momen, insiden, hal penting, dan lainnya. Yang sayangnya semua itu terasa tidak menyenangkan. Semuanya berkat dirinya yang sangat egois. Percuma memiliki kecerdasan yang melampaui batas orang normal, tapi jika ucapannya saja sama sekali tidak diolah terlebih dahulu dari otak karena terlalu apatis.

Apakah mulai sekarang ia harus memanggil tutor yang akan membantunya berbicara dengan baik dan sopan? Jangan bercanda, tentu jawabannya tak akan.

Shintaro benci kepada dirinya yang sekarang. Benci dengan kelakuannya, sifatnya, setiap ucapannya, egonya yang sangat tinggi, dan semuanya. Benci dengan semua penderitaan yang ditanggungnya. Benci karena ia tak bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawapun. Benci karena penyesalannya selalu berada diakhir. Benci sangat benci—

"_Ara, ara._ Ada apa Shintaro?"

Eh.

—Suara itu?

Suara itu masih terdengar hidup. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Dan begitu ia melihat dengan sejelas-jelas mungkin siluet tubuh tinggi itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Sosok yang tertiban bayangan hitam itu bergerak menyalakan penerangan. Dan dengan suara _klik _kecil maka sudah terlihat jelas eksistensi pemuda yang dicarinya dengan keadaan berlumuran cairan merah dari kaki sampai ke rambutnya. Di tangan kirinya ia sedang memegang sebuah botol kaca yang bagian atasnya pecah, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia memegang pistol.

—Singkatnya, Kuroha masih hidup.

Dan begitu melihat langsung ke kedua manik hitam yang sedikit berair itu. "Eh—kau menangis, Shintaro?" Mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali takut jika pandangannya salah, dan selanjutkan Kuroha malah tertawa puas.

"Aku hanya berpikir ingin membuatkan kau _negima_ dengan lumeran saus! Seperti janjiku barusan. Tapi karena tutupnya terlalu sulit untuk dibuka, jadi aku menggunakan senjata api! Ah, lihat, apa dengan ini pakaianku akan terasa pedas juga?" alasan sekaligus guraunya sambil menunjukkan benda di tangannya. Sadar tak sadar, ia tidak sengaja memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedikit tergores karena serpihan kaca. "Khuku—hahaha! Jadi untuk apa kau menangis?" Senyumnya sangat menghina.

"—Ah, tapi ini bukan pertama kali aku melihatmu menangis sih," ejeknya yang kemudian melanjutkan tawanya.

Sedangkan Shintaro hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang menunduk. Menyeka air mata yang tak disuruh turun.

Merasa sedih awalnya, dilanjutkan bahagia sekaligus kesal dalam satu waktu. Rasanya hatinya terasa diperas.

Dan ia kini sekarang berjalan mendekat sekaligus langsung meraih tangan Kuroha—hanya untuk menjatuhkan pistol dan botol pecah itu, dan berhasil membuat empunya menatap heran. "Khe." Seringai setan muncul di parasnya yang sangat berantakan. "Sialan kau, membuatku khawatir saja."

Senyuman Kuroha menghilang, berhanti dengan gambaran tercengang. "Wah, baru pertama kali ini kau bilang mengkhawatirkan seekor ular sepertiku! Apa ada sesuatu yang memukul kepalamu, hum~?"

Shin sedikit mendorong tubuh tinggi itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai, tak peduli jika punggung korbannya harus tertusuk dan terluka karena serpihan kaca bening yang tajam. "Lupakan." Maniknya menatap intens. "Selain itu, sekarang gantian aku yang akan membuatmu merasa menyesal dan kemudian menangis." Menjilat pipi Kuroha yang bernoda merah, tak peduli jika itu berasal dari cabai pedas.

Sedangkan reaksi Kuroha awalnya terdiam memproses semua yang terjadi, kemudian begitu ia sadar maksud dari pemuda di atasnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Eh, hanya karena aku memecahkan botol saus?" Tangannya langsung dikalungkan di leher Shin, tak peduli jika pakaian orang lain harus ia kotori. "Hum~ kalau begitu, maukah kau bertaruh? Jika kau tidak bisa membuatku menangis, kepalamu harus menjadi target bidikanku," taruhan yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan memang, tapi dia serius.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Shin langsung menjawabnya, "...Baiklah..." Terlalu optimis, tak peduli nyawa jadi taruhan.

Dan sekarang Shintaro kembali berpikir, walau hari-harinya tak senyaman yang lalu berkat sosok ini, tapi adanya Kuroha tidak terlalu menyebalkan untuknya.

Karena ia sadar, ia akan sangat menyesal jika eksistensi sang pemilik manik kuning ini benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kuroha kayaknya agak mirip Ene ya—sama-sama kerjaannya mengganggu ShinShin.

Dan, mungkin ada yang lebih dominan Kuroha jadi seme. Tapi saya lebih dominan kalau dia jadi uke, 'kan unyu ya ngelihat uke sadis dan menggoda yang selalu ngajak orang lain masuk ke '_womb_'-nya— /heh.

_Btw_, pengennya ini nyerempet jadi _rated M_—tapi lagi puasa sih ya, wwww— _(:'3_/ /Del.

Wwww, di luar negeri masih tanggal 8 ya? Tapi di Indo 'kan udah tanggal 9, jadi enggak salah 'kan ya saya _publish _di tanggal ini—

Oh iya, kalian lebih enak baca fik sampai 4K _words _lebih atau yang kayak begini? Wwww, cuma mau nanya, enggak dijawab juga gpp, ehehehe— /apa.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
